


Adam Young and Abbey olmsted one shots

by Owlcitylover



Category: Owl City - Fandom, abbey olmsted, adam young - Fandom, hoot owl, owlcity
Genre: Abbey olmsted - Freeform, Owl City, adam young - Freeform, hoot owl - Freeform, owlcity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlcitylover/pseuds/Owlcitylover
Summary: Ok, so if your a hoot owl you know Adam Young. Well yeah you probably have to in order to be one. And if your a devoted hoot owl you probabley know Abbey Olmsted, or known as @anapollopeach on Instagram which is Adam's girlfriend. This is just going to be a fan fiction of one shots of the two.





	

It was a cold snowy day. I was bored and texted Adam. He told me to just come over and I liked the idea. 

Me and Adam had been dating for about 3 years. I loved Adam with all my heart and wanted to spend forever with him. 

I got into my car and drove to Adams. I got out of my car and approached the house I knew oh so well. I knocked on the door gently, knowing Adam was probably already waiting for me on the other side. And I was proven correct when the door swung open just moments after I knocked.

Adam smiled at me and I smile back. He had one of his famous red flannels on and black skinny jeans with his lushest brown hair up. He welcomed me in and we sat on the couch. "Hello sexy." Adam smirks and looks at me and starts kissing my jaw. I moan and smile.

"Hello." I moan. Adam chuckles and starts running his hands down to my waist. I giggled and pushed him away. 

"Your already trying to fuck and I haven't even been here for 5 minutes." I laugh and cup his cheeks. Adam whimpered and tried to start kissing my neck. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Baby..."I whin with a grin. I wanted to play hard to get but secretly enjoyed every mintune of it. Adam kept kissing my neck and leaving bruises then slipped off my shirt. He pushed me down on the couch and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and smile. 

"So this is why you wanted me to come over?"I ask

"Mayyybe."Adam say holding on to the Y to be dramatic.

I pull off his shirt and run my hands along his bare chest. He lets out a small moan and starts kissing my neck. I moaned and unbutton his pants. Adam feels my hand on his crotch and bucks into it. I moan then Adam pulled away; and looked at me with a deviles grin. 

"Bedroom?"I ask. 

Adam simply nod then get some up and picks me up bridal style. He carries me to his room and laid me down on his long sized bed. He tore off my pants and as I did his. Adam rammed his crotch in between my legs and I moaned loudly. Adam seemed to like the reaction and repeated himself again harder making me moan louder. 

"Fuck me hard Daddy!"I moan. Adam moans at the pet sex name and slides off my lacy panties. He couldn't wait any longer and slidedown his own boxers then rammed into me, making me scream with pleasure. 

Adam moaned and picked up the pace making me squint my eyes and moan his nick name 'Daddy'.   
He went as hard and fast as he could as I clung to the bed sheets. The bed squeaked and the mattress even moved back and forth and was coming off the bed frame. 

But none of this stopped Adam and he went deeper and faster. He keep going until we both reached our climaxs. After Adam finished up he collapsed beside me and panted. I turned over to him and smiled

"I think you broke me Daddy." I pant. A purr of pleasure rumbled from Adams thoart.

"Good."He whispered sexily. I smirk and roll my eyes and lay my head on his chest. 

"What made you so horny?"I tease. "I was barely here for 2 seconds!"I laugh and Adam dosent respond knowing I was teasing. I smiled and we stayed there cuddle for a few more minutes then I looked up to see a peaceful sleeping Adam


End file.
